A Day to Remember
by PeanutAndJelly
Summary: Luke brings Sanjay home at Christmas to meet his family and friends. He was hoping for a normal family Christmas until he discovers the death of his mother upon arriving home. He now has to take full responsibility of his little sister Sky. What's more, Sarah Jane has a secret and has left a video message for them, with one final task she wants them to complete in her memory.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! This account is a shared one between me and my best friends. Peanut Butter (more commonly known as Peanut) is my best friend and I am Jelly! It's good to meet you. We're both going to be writing the chapters together - so updates wont be every other day - but we'll try and update as much as possible! We really hope you like this as we have put a lot of effort into planning this and making sure that it all works out in the end.**

**If you like UNIT, Torchwood, Zygons, aliens, the Doctor (come on, who doesn't?), Sarah Jane Smith and lots of possible confusion; this is the story for you!**

**We hope you enjoy it!**

**A Day to Remember**

**Chapter 1**

The train travelled quickly, the scenery passing in a blur. Fields of uncut grass swayed violently as the train thundered past. Cows, horses and sheep looked up as the train disturbed their peaceful grazing.

Upon the train, every seat was taken and it was noisy as families and couples travelled towards holiday destinations and to visit relatives; the school Christmas holidays starting only the previous day. One couple in particular sat together; talking quietly.

Luke Smith was sat in the window seat and to his right sat his boyfriend Sanjay. The two were travelling through London to spend Christmas with Luke's family.

Luke was evidently nervous. He refused to look Sanjay in the eye and he seemed very on edge. He kept bouncing his knees up and down and biting his fingernails.

"Stop worrying Luke; it'll be fine," Sanjay assured him. Luke opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't put what he was feeling into words and so shut his mouth again. "If anyone should be worrying, it's me; I've never met your Mum before."

"But what if…" Luke froze, unsure of what to say.

"What?" Sanjay encouraged placing a comforting hand on Luke's knee. Luke finally turned to look at Sanjay.

"What if Mum doesn't accept us; I mean me and Mum always talked about me growing up and meeting a girl… but we never talked about me meeting a boy. And stereotypes these days aren't exactly the best; I mean we aren't your typical gay couple are we?" Luke paused to take a breath and went to continue but was stopped by Sanjay.

"Luke!" He interrupted. "Calm down; everything will be okay. From what I've heard about your Mum (and I've heard a lot) she's a lovely person and I'm sure she'll be fine with it."

Luke stared at Sanjay for a moment before nodding slowly.

"So what do you do in your spare time at home?" Sanjay asked, trying to change the subject ever so slightly.

"Sometimes me and Mum go out and…" Luke stopped before he revealed too much information.

"Yeah?" Sanjay asked after a moment of silence from Luke.

"We… we… we… go out for long bike rides."

"Oh… awesome."

Luke and Sanjay had met at University at the beginning of the academic year. Sanjay had a room just down the hall from Luke. The two had crossed paths one lunch time when Luke had got into an argument with a lad that he thought was his friend, right at the beginning of the year. Luke and his fake friend had just come out of one of their classes and were walking towards the picnic area to have their lunch. It was in that moment that Luke found out the real intentions of the lad wanting to be his friend; he wanted Luke to complete all of his work. When Luke refused to comply with his fake friend's wishes, the lad lashed out and started arguing with Luke – catching Sanjay's attention. Luke stood his ground until the lad got frustrated and pushed Luke to the ground, sending paper and books flying everywhere.

_"__Hey! You! Stop it; leave him alone!" Sanjay yelled as he got up from the picnic table he was sat at and rushed over to the scene. "Who do you think you are?"_

_Luke, who was still on the floor, got up onto his hands and knees and began collecting all of his stuff. Onlookers stood to the side – watching it all unfold._

_The lad, Luke's fake friend, opened his mouth to make a snotty remark to Sanjay; but Sanjay beat him to it._

_"__Don't. Get out of here, before I report you," Sanjay snapped. The lad stared up at Sanjay, before storming off, cursing under his breath. Sanjay stood and watched Luke collecting his work for a moment, before bending down to give him a hand. "Are you okay?"_

_"__Yes, thank you," Luke looked up at Sanjay, surprised to see him helping. "Thanks for that; you didn't have to."_

_"__Yes I did; nobody should be treated like that," Sanjay stood up, a load of paperwork in his hands. Luke followed suit. "You've got all this paperwork already? We've only been here 3 days," He joked._

_"__Well, you know; just some brief notes," Luke shrugged._

_"__Yeah – brief," Sanjay chuckled sarcastically, handing them back to Luke. Luke placed them on top of his pile._

_"__Luke," He introduced holding out his hand._

_"__Sanjay," Sanjay replied, taking a firm hold of Luke's outstretched hand. "Nice to meet you."_

_"__You too."_

_There was a moment of silence, almost awkward._

_"__Did you want to come and sit with me for lunch?" Sanjay asked. "Unless you have other friends to meet up with," He added hurriedly._

_"__No, no; I'd love too," Luke agreed._

The sound of the musical tannoy introduction played through the speakers above them on the train, announcing the next stop.

"This is our stop!" Luke declared. Sanjay stood up and reached above them, into the overhead compartments to get their luggage. Luke picked up the rucksacks that were down by his and Sanjay's feet, and they both made their way towards the exit.

The train began to slow down as it came into the station – hoards of people waiting to board the train hurried forward. Passengers on the train also began to make their way towards the exit as the train finally came to a stop. It took a moment for the train doors to open. When they did, Luke and Sanjay joined hands – so not to lose each other – as they were washed away with the holiday crowd. Luke gained sight of the station exit that they needed to take. He pulled on Sanjay's arm to get his attention, as they would not have been able to hear each other over the noise of the busy station, and pulled him towards the desired exit.

Their faces and hands were met with the icy bite of the London winter air. They both pulled scarfs out of their rucksacks and wrapped then round their necks. Luke pulled out his mobile to phone his Mum – just to let her know to expect them in the next 10 minutes. But unfortunately, the screen of his iPhone stayed black. He cursed and tried turning it on, but the battery sign lit up the screen before it went black again.

"Great," Luke mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Sanjay asked.

"My phone's dead – remind me to put it on charge when we get home."

"Sure," Sanjay agreed.

"Come on – it's this way," Luke nudged Sanjay. Sanjay linked their hands and Luke began leading the way.

Luke knocked on the door of 13 Bannerman Road, smiling like an idiot. He hadn't seen his Mum, or his sister in a little while.

Sanjay was stood just a little off to the side, observing the large house.

"When you said your Mum's house was big – I didn't think you meant this big!" He wowed.

"I know," Luke dismissed easily. "Where are they?" He asked mainly to himself.

"I don't think they're in Luke," Sanjay observed. "There's no lights on."

"Maybe they've just gone out for a little," He said, a little disheartened. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his house keys. He stuck the key into the lock and turned.

The door opened with an old squeak – sure enough all of the lights were off and the house was still and silent – as if no-one had been inside for a day at least. Luke took a couple of steps inside.

"Mum?" He called loudly to the empty house.

Sanjay stepped up beside Luke.

"They're not here," Luke stated, turning to look at Sanjay.

**As this is the first chapter there isn't a lot of action and isn't very long. The chapters will get more interesting and longer! I hope you all stick around to find out more!**

**Feedback is very much appreciated!**

**xxJellyxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the long wait guys, it's quite hard to find time for us to write the story together. It involves many skype calls, and skype isn't exactly reliable. Hope you enjoy reading! **

Chapter 2

"Make yourself at home," Luke commented, shutting the door. Sanjay stood in the hallway, awkwardly, holding his suitcase in front of him. Luke placed his suitcase over by the bottom of the stairs and reached for Sanjay's, placing it alongside his own. He then began making his way towards the kitchen, calling for Sanjay to follow suit.

"Do you want a drink?" Luke asked, smiling over at his boyfriend.

"Uh… water's fine," Sanjay mumbled, standing quietly in the doorway. Luke observed the other lad for a moment, before shrugging his shoulders and heading over to the fridge before turning back to face Sanjay.

"Do you want bottled or tap?" Luke queried, realising that it had been rude of him to just assume that Sanjay wanted bottled water.

"Whatever's easiest," Sanjay answered, with another shrug of his shoulders.

"You can relax you know; it's still only you and me here at the moment," Luke assured. Luke reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"Just a little nervous, that's all, of meeting your Mum," Sanjay let out a shaky laugh and took that bottle of water that Luke offered him. "Thanks."

Luke pulled his phone charger out of his rucksack and proceeded to plug it in.

"Mum's at work," Luke waved a hand in dismissal. "I forgot that Mum was working today; she only works Saturday's once in a blue moon." He picked up the phone. "I'll just give her a quick ring and let her know that we're home," Luke squeezed himself past Sanjay and into the hallway where he picked up the landline phone from its holder; using the landline instead of his mobile, because his mobile was out of battery.

Luke knew better though. He knew his mother wasn't really working; she was probably out with Clyde, Rani and Sky, saving the planet from another alien attack or something. But Sanjay didn't know anything about that world, and so Luke had created the lie of her being at work, to cover for them.

He dialled his Mother's mobile number and it rang for a few moments. Sanjay, who was still in the kitchen doorway, called out to Luke.

"Luke, there's a phone ringing in here."

Luke, still ringing his Mum, walked into the kitchen – but stopped as he recognised the ringtone of the phone that was ringing. The landline was placed on the table, still ringing Sarah-Jane, and Luke made his way towards her jacket, which was on the back of a kitchen chair. He dug into her pocket and pulled out the mobile, which was ringing loudly in the silence of the house. The caller ID showed that it was 'Home' ringing.

The ringing stopped, as the landline cut through to answer phone. Luke let his mother's mobile fall flat in his hand and he stared at it for a moment or two.

"Luke?" Sanjay asked. "Everything okay?"

"Its… it's just… she never leaves home without her phone," Luke muttered, slightly shocked.

"Maybe… she left in a rush?" Sanjay suggested quietly.

Luke continued to stare at the phone for a moment before looking up with a smile on his face.

"Yeah, you're probably right," He agreed, putting the phone back in her jacket pocket. "Do you, uh, mind if I text one of my friends and let them know that I'm home?"

"Yeah, sure; no worries." Sanjay nodded. "And while we're on the subject; I think I'll text my Mum too."

Soon the two lads were texting away on their phones.

Sanjay's message read;

'Hiya Mum. Just 2 let u no we have arrived safe and sound. x'

Luke's message read;

'Hey Clyde. Just letting you know that me and Sanjay are home now. Where are you all? Why hasn't Mum taken her phone with her?'

"Did you… we could… Mum's going to be a while, probably; did you want to go and watch some TV to pass the time?" Luke questioned, pointing to the doorway.

"Uh… yeah, sure," Sanjay shrugged. Both lads didn't like the sudden awkwardness that had enveloped them.

As the two sat down on the sofa, about to turn the TV on, the doorbell rang.

"Ugh," Luke complained standing up again. "I'll be back in a minute."

Sanjay nodded, silently sipping on his bottle of water.

The moment Luke had opened the door, Rani pulled him into a big hug.

"I missed you too Rani," Luke laughed, hugging her back. But as he looked over at Clyde, he saw the tears shining in his eyes. And that was when he could hear Rani's quiet sobs. "Guys?" He asked, suddenly concerned.

Rani looked over her shoulders at Clyde, who shrugged in response.

"Maybe he's in denial," Clyde suggested.

"What…? Guys, I'm not in denial about anything," Luke claimed.

"What do you mean? Don't you don't know?" Rani uttered.

"Don't know what? What are you talking about?" Luke mumbled, slowly looking between his two best friends. Then he realised what was missing. "Wait? Where's Mum? Where's Sky?"

Clyde and Rani looked between themselves, before looking back at Luke.

"Haven't the police contacted you yet?" Clyde asked Luke, before looking at Rani. "They said they were going to."

"What? Police?" Luke cried, before anyone could say anything else. "What do you mean police?"

"Can we come in? I think you're going to have to sit down for this," Rani explained softly.

Luke led them into the living room where Sanjay was still sat on the sofa.

"Oh hi," Sanjay exclaimed as the new people walked in the room.

"Sanjay these are my best friends; Clyde and Rani," Luke informed Sanjay motioning to the two. "Clyde, Rani this is my boyfriend; Sanjay."

"Nice to meet you," Sanjay murmured awkwardly as he noticed their tears.

"Yeah, you too," Clyde almost whispered.

"Right, what's this about the police then?" Luke demanded to know as he sat back on the sofa next to Sanjay. "Tell me everything." He was a little disappointed over the fact that he hadn't been able to introduce the three in the way he had wanted, but at the present time there were more important things to discuss.

"Right, uhhh…." Clyde started looking at Rani. Rani burst out into tears, burrowing her head into her hands. "I can't believe I'm the one that has to do this; this is horrible," Clyde mumbled to himself. "I'm really… oh god this is really hard…" Clyde ran his hands down his face. "Sarah-Jane… I mean… your mum… she… she… she died."

The silence swept into the room, stunning them all; even Rani's sobs subsided.

Sanjay sat up and swept his hand through his hair as he observed Luke from the corner of his eye.

"Come on guys, stop joking around." Luke laughed nervously after a moment or two; not knowing what to make of the situation.

Rani looked up from her hands at Luke, disbelief crossing her face at the thought of Luke not believing them.

"Luke… I don't think there joking," Sanjay said slowly, placing a comforting hand on Luke's knee.

Luke looked desperately into Sanjay's eyes, before looking back over at Clyde and Rani. He could feel his eyes shining with tears as he realised how truthful Clyde and Rani were being.

"Oh… my… god…" Luke mumbled to himself as his eyes overflowed. Everyone was silent again as they observed Luke. "What happened? How did it happen? Where? When? Why? Why didn't I know? Why did no one tell me? What's gonna happen now? With me and Sky?" Luke paused as he came to a realisation. "Oh my god! Sky! Where's sky? Please tell me she's ok." Luke's pleas turned desperate as he ignored the tears rolling down his face. No one answered for a moment. "WHERE IS SHE?!"

"She's fine, she's with torchwood," Clyde answered quickly.

* * *

_Torchwood three's temporary camp… Not too far away…_

Sky was sat on the edge of the hotel bed; Gwen sat next to her, comforting the small girl as she cried.

"I wish Luke was here…" Sky blurted through her tears.

Yasmin, the team's newest member, was working away on a laptop and other portable devices. Rex, sat next to Yasmin trying to help but was being more of a hindrance. Jack was pacing the length of the room, mumbling to himself.

"We're trying as hard as we can to find him, Sky." Gwen said softly.

"Oh my god… how am I going to get a hold of the Doctor to tell him?" Jack fretted.

"The Doctor?" Sky echoed, looking up at Jack.

"Wait! I've got a lead!" Yasmin cried from the only desk in the room. Within seconds everyone was stood behind Yasmin. "There!" She said while pointing to the laptop screen. "He just contacted Clyde," she exclaimed.

"There you go Sky," Gwen smiled slightly.

"Ring Luke, tell him we have Sky." Jack ordered.

"Let me talk to him." Sky demanded, wiping her tears away.

When the call connected Luke's frantic voice echoed round the room.

"Sky?! Is that you?! Where are you?" You could hear that Luke had been crying.

"Luke, I'm fine, I'm with Torchwood. Come and get me I want to go home."

**Thanks for reading this chapter guys. Hopefully the next chapter wont take as long to come out. Any feedback is much appreciated whether positive or negative.**

**Peanut :D**


End file.
